When feelings knock
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: What happens when a new student joins the club?How does oreki react to it? And what changed?Does Oreki let jealousy get the better of him ?
1. Chapter 1

1

Oreki PoV

I yawn as I hear satoshi blabbering about something he did last night

R u evn listening to me? He asked

I shook my head

He sighed

Anyway did u know bout the new club member he asked me

What?

Yea...he approached chi San day before yesterday

He?

Yea

Hmm. Of course he approached chi first...hu wouldn't...satoshi is responsible but never available.,,ibara is scary and I'm irresponsible...chi is the only one left

She is sweet and Happy n her smile ...who wouldn't approach her-

You spacing out about chitanda San eh hotaro satoshi said n I snapped bac to reality

No I'm not I said n continued reading my novel

I would never do tht

She s not my type

Not Even for a minute will she be my type

But ...tht day...tht dress ...she looked so...tht doll festival got to me

Arghhhhh

Don't ..don't think bout her

I'm spacing out a lot nowadays bout her

I shouldn't

She is just a frnd

I sigh as the door opens and ibara comes in

R they here yet ? She asked as she settled down

Nup satoshi said

Who?

Chitanda San n the new member

They r coming now?

What did u think?

I just-

Gud afternoon guys a voice said n we turned to it

It was chitanda...smiling as a guy emerged from behind her

A tall, fair blonde with a strong built

He is so handsome ibara said,unknowingly as satoshi smirked

I didn't really think he is that good looking

They take their seats as chitanda introduces us

Guys...this is yoshiro minamoto she said , rather nervously ...blushing on top of that

That kinda bothered me

And um this is satoshi fukube san ,Mayaka Ibara San and hotaro oreki San she said and he smiled at us

It's so great to meet u guys...I read the anthology last year..it was amazing

Thts all Thnks to oreki San chitanda said and I sat up straight...feeling more confident

O I see he said and the bell suddenly rang

O That's my cue he said

WHere r u Goin?

I run the track so...

O then bye yoshiro San chitanda Said as he left

Yoshiro San? Are they tht close already?

Even I don't call her by her name

Neither does she

But-

Chitanda turned to us as the door closed

Chi chan...he is so handsome mayka squealed

I Know right Mayaka San chi said...shocking me

I never thought that she would actually say something like that

I heard he has a great body Ibara said

He does...And his smile is so ...mmesmerising chitanda said

I think we ve heArd enough satoshi said ..of course jealous

Yea...lets get back to our work I agreed with him and the girls giggled

Sorry sorry chitanda said,smiling

And that smile ...melted my heart

..


	2. Chapter 2

2

Chitanda PoV

Yoshiro San is so handsome... Mayaka San said as we walked down the road,heading back home

I agree Mayaka San...I said

By the way chi chan..

Huh?

I think oreki was jealous ...she said

Jealous?of whom?

Of minamoto San of of course...

But why?

Cuz he liiiiikes u ...she said n I blushed

I-Mayaka San..I told u not to tease me anymore

Sorry sorry chi chan..

I told u I'm over him..it was just a temporary crush..I replied

Ok ok...but he really was jealous..

Mayaka San-

I'm serious

I dont believe you...I said

Don't believe what?...a voice asked and we turned to it

O oreki San?..i jumped and he frowned

Wats wrong?he asked as fukube San emerged from behind

N Nthng ...I said as Mayaka San laughed

He sighed

U forgot this in the classroom ...he said and handed me my diary

O o I see ...I sighed , relieved

Thnk u oreki San I said

You're welcome he said as Mayaka San grabbed fukube San from behind him

You forgot again didnt you ? she glared at him

I..I did he scratched his head and looked away

What do I do about you huh?again? You had to pick uup your little cousin from his school and-

I'm sorry Mayaka

You are coming with me right now ...she said and pulled him away

They won't ever change I said as oreki San walked ahead,indifferently

I jogged upto his side

So how was ur day oreki San?

It was fine...he replied

Did u do Anythng interesting todAy

Nup

K..how was Yoshiro San?

He seemed enthusiastic

Yea...n he -

IK IK is very handsome ...he said , rather irritably

No I wanted to say that he looked Hppy

O I see ...he stammered and looked away

Is he really...jealous?i thought to myself

I shook my head

That can't be it

He doesn't feel that way for me

He can barely even feel

He is too lazy to feel of course

I sigh

Wat r u sighing for? He asked me

N Nthng oreki San ...I put the subject out of my head


	3. Chapter 3

3

I start packing my stuff up...Goin home early

To get a gud sleep

I couldn't sleep at al last night

God knows y

But the same thot kept cmng to my mind

Is tht minamoto interested in chi?

Is chi interested in him?

Not tht I care but just a frndly concern

I know bout my frnds ...love life?

Yea

Sato n ibara like each other but r too scared

I like none

N chi...I doubt it

Mayb she does like him

But tht bothers me a grt deal

He is not her type

He is tall,handsome,runs track,apparent topper of the class n extremely popular

Hu am I kidding

If he is Anythng it is chi s type of guy

Hu isn't her type then

Me ...of course

I'm no girls type

I'm lethargic,avg in studies n not so gud looking

I'm not a type

Girls attracted to me r a type

N tht type doesn't really exist

I shake my head

I cnt let this bother me

No

Never

I won't let anyone dye my grey life red

Suddenly the door slides open

I c chi n minamoto...laughing as they notice me

Hey oreki San she greeted me as they took their seats,still giggling bout Smthng

Now I felt almost reluctant to go bac home?

I sighed

I need to get away from Scool for a while

As they continue tlkn,I silently leave the room

..

Oreki PoV

The next day

I was walking bac home wen a voice stopped me

I turned to c chi

Hey oreki San she said

Hey

Mind if I accompany u

No sure-

Chi San a voice shouted and v turned to c minamoto

He jogged to us quickly

Hey usui San chi greeted him

Would u like to walk with me today?he asked her

I was shocked,frustrated n she was flustered

Without hesitation she answered him

Sure she said

They smiled at each other n went on ahead

Did she completely forget me?

Wat the hell

N y is he so close to her

Cnt he maintain some distance from her

Ughhhhh

Tht guy

I ...hate him

Stealing my frnd

..

The next day I tried hard to concentrate on my novel

But I failed...miserably

The two of then kept tlkn n tlkn n laughing n giggling

Idk Wat Thr was to tlk bout

I'm pretty sure they'd soon run out of topics n evrythng would go bac to bring completely Normal

But wen is tht miracle Goin to hppn

I look up at them

Chi was smiling whole heartedly

Is she tht Hppy with him?

Wait...r they secretly dating

Waaaaat

The idea itself was outrageous

Ughhh

N he was casually touching her too

Sliding her hair behind her ear

Caressing her cheeks

I close my book n get up

I'm leaving I say n pack my stuff

O u r..mind if i- chi almost said

But u said u ll b Goin with me minamoto said n she sat bac

O yes ..k..bye oreki San she said n I left the room,rather annoyed

This went on for days...weeks n chi absence was too much

I'm staring to miss solving mysteries

I shouldn't b feeling like tht

She is just a frnd

Is she?

Nah

I sighed as I closed my books to go home

No club today

Thnk god

go home directly from this class

Hi oreki kun a voice said n I turned to it

Yes?i replied as suzuka,my classmate,came to my side as I finished packing

I've talked to her a couple of times

She is very sweet n chirpy

How r u today she asked

I'm fine I replied as I hung my bag on my shoulder n moved out the class

She followed

Do u not hve ur club today?

Nup I replied as v walked down the stairs

Me too so I suppose v could walk bac tgether?

I paused

Wats with her

Well...I couldn't really say not to her

Um sure I said n she smiled

..

Chi PoV

Usui San got track today so I can finally go with oreki San

I've tried to go with him but I end up with usui San

I wonder y n how

I go out the Scool n c oreki San

Hppy to c him

Lately,I' really tlkd to him

N I felt as if he was ignoring me too

Not ignoring but...keeping his distance

Idk y

I almost call out his name but I stop on seeing a girl jog to his side

She smiled at him n they resumed walking

Is she the one he has been walking home with?

..

Oreki PoV

Sorry ...I just met my frnd -

Don't worry

Thnks for waiting for me then eh oreki kun suzuka Said as she smiled

I couldn't help but smile bac

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle

Unnaturally yet beautifully

just like chitandas

..


	4. Chapter 4

4

Oreki PoV

It's been a week since misaki befriended me

It's been fun alright but something is still missing

And that's chitanda

I'd see her but always with minamoto

And I'm starting to feel that misaki is slowly becoming the new Chitanda

And I don't like the feeling

I do...WE do kinda miss her

Does she not miss me-us?

I sigh

I guess not

But...this feeling...

I've never felt it before

It's weird how chitanda is affecting me

It's happened before...a lot but not this way...

Her taking my hand , gripping it when curious,looking at me with those beautiful eyes..To be honest I do miss them

I told you to put the curtains up hotaro! My sis ranted

I'll do it...later ...i said

You said that last week too...the house needs to be secured from inside...no one should see what's happening inside

I dint answer...I didn't want to...I just stare at my hand,oblivious to the surroundings until the doorbell rings

Spacing out bout a girl eh hotaro ...my sister teased as she went to open the door

I glared at her but she ignored it and opened the door

How may I help u...my sis asked the visitor

I..is oreki hotaro San here ...the familiar voice asked n I sat up on the couch

It was chitanda

I stand up as chitanda comes in...surprisingly

Chitanda what are you doin here?

i ugh...chitandas gaze went to my sister walking to the door

I'm Goin out now hotaro ...my sis said and winked at me

I sigh as she closed the door , leaving us alone

Would you like somethibg to drink or eat ...I asked chitanda

She shook her head..gazing down at her fidgeting hands

I ll get u some water then atlEast ...I said and she nodded

I hand her the glass of water and she silently drinks it

what brought you here ...I asked her as she put the glass down

Thats when I notice her sullen face,red eyes and nose

Has she been crying?

Chitanda ..have you been -

A tear rolls down her cheek , shocking me..

I'm sorry oreki San but I don't know why I'm- she said n wept the tear off as i stared at her

But the tears kept cmng out,involuntarily

Chitanda don't-

I ..I think I should leave... she said n almost got up but I caught her hand

I stood up behind her as she refused to face me...sobbing

What happened? I asked her

It's...it's...my uncle...

What?!

She nodded

W what about him?

His...his body was found ...she said,shocking me

She turned to me as tears stormed out her eyes

Wat?wer?

In India...he ..he met with an accident in the jungle n...his body was carried away by the river and- she cried

She couldn't stop ...

And I did not know how to console her?

I couldn't think

I did not know what to do

My brain was trying to figure out something but...

O screw it!

I pulled her to me on instinct ...

I embraced her tightly...

I am sorry that you are ...you had to see me like this and..but...I did not know who to go to regarding this matter and I-

She couldn't even complete her sentence as I awkwardly tried to calm her down

I am not a person who could read or give or even feel compassion

How am I to stop her from crying?

Maybe I should just wait for her...to calm down ...

She continued crying and I just did not want to let her go...

We stayed in that position for a while...and she calmed down

I hoped she didnt hear my heart pound

It was racing...

I know you are sad about your uncle but...don't cry chitanda ...I said

She noddedand pulled back

Coming face to face with me

Thnk you oreki San ...she said

W w why?

Because without you I wouldn't have been able to ...to know the truth about him... She said as she wept her tears away

She smiled at me

How can someone look so beautiful even while crying?

how can...what is this?

I ...these lillies around us...this sparkle?

What's with the atmosphere?

Why is there this rush in me?

This...it's overwhelming

I can see her locks growing...they are...

Its happening all over again

And all this while...we just stared into each other's eyes..

Her eyes glistened with emotion ...like I have never seen before

I couldn't help but get mesmerised by them

Involuntarily,I found myself leaning loser to her...the locks ,to be precise,binding us together..getting us closer..

I have lost the capacity to differentiate between my imagination and reality

Is this really happening ?

Am I imagining it-o I hope I'm not...

Her eyes were too much for me...

She leaned closer...tip toed to my height really...

I caressed her cheeks gently as our foreheads touched

I heard her gasps as our noses touched

She gripped my shirt at my chest as our lips finally met and-

Mmm...

This feeling...

Her lips...are so soft...

And so warm

But...I shouldn't..it's..she isn't-

I gently pull back..

I don't open my eyes but just place my forehead on hers as we breathed heavily

I didn't dare speak up after what I did..

But..her hand slid up my chest to my cheeks..

She caressed them and her lips met mine once again..

I lost it..

I kissed her back as I lifted her upto my height properly in my arms..

This Intoxication...

I was in a bliss...

She didnt seem to mind as I wrapped my arms around her,pulling her closer to me...

Her hands ,one caressing my cheek gently and the other gripping my shirt as I cupped the back of her head,tasting more and more of her lips

More...a little more...a little..

But we had to stop ...the door bell rang...

We slowly pull bac

I look into her half open eyes as her hand still caressed my cheeks,she still in my arms ...

The door bell rang again ..

We untangle and step away from each other...the hair and the lillies and sparkles...everything gone with a poof

A gasps escaped her lips as the door bell rang again...

Chitanda rushed to the door

She opened it and my sister appeared

I ...I was just leaving chi said and rushed out the house

I sat down on the couch...my heart racing...

My cheeks were still hot..

I felt feverish

Hotaro ...my sis called

W what is it ? I asked her as I got up to go back to my room...lie down and take a nap Maybe...maybe never even wake up..

The kiss take a toll on you ? She asked and my eyes widened

You saw?

The whole thing.

But how-

I sigh.

You saw through the windows didn't you?

I told you to put on the curtains ...she said n winked at me

But That's not What bothered me right now...

What bothered me was Wat just happened here

Did I...did we really...kiss?


	5. Chapter 5

5

I run out the house

Delirious really

Did we just-

No-

We did!

But-

How how did that happen

But..it..it felt good

I shake my head

I...it has jeapordized our friendship

We...we are just friends

Are we?

I..I did have feelings for him but-

I ..I thought they were temporary...

Are they coming back?

If they are then...it's...I cant ...I don't know

He ...does he feel the same ?

Or...was ..was it on impulse?

Did I instigate it?

Whaaaaaat?

But...that can't happen

I...

I remember his eyes

They ..were so...gentle..

I couldn't hold back

I...did I kiss him...while he was dating misaki chan?

O no...how do I face him tomorrow ...

But..is he even dating misaki chan?

..

The next day I walk to the Scool

Afraid

I don't know What to do

How do I ...maybe I could miss clubs today...

..

Oreki PoV

How do I face her today?

It's best I bunk the club today...

I sigh and pack my bag as misaki comes to my side

You going home?

Yeah...I'm...tired

O..lets go then

I nod and we walk out the class

Misaki seemed restless today

And I had no idea why

neither was I interested in knowing it...

I put on my shoes and almost walked out wen misaki caught my hand...

oreki san..I ...do you like chitanda San?

What?!

Do you like her?

I...

Please be honest

Im not sure ...

Hmm...so you do..

But why are you-

Because I like you..

But..misaki I

I know oreki San...and I don't mind...

I...I'm sorry

Don't be...we can still continues to be friends right?

I...yes!

She hugged me suddenly ..took me by surprise...

thank you oreki San she said n I awkwardly patted her head along side furiously blushing

Ok then...shall we go? She asked as she pulled back

h ..hai I said and we walked ahead..

..

Chitanda PoV

I run back up

It's...

It's weird

Seeing them so close...

And ..it's wrong..

I..they truly Were dating

How could I have kissed him?

Ughhhhh

How do I face him?

..

Oreki PoV

One day...successful

But if I keep bunking club then ibara will slit my throat

I sigh

I slowly open the door see chitanda ...alone in the room

My heart starts beating faster than ever as my eyes meet hers

She jumped on seeing me

I walked to my seat silently

I dare not speak

We continued our work in an awkward silence

But..I need to say Smthng ..

Chi-

The door slides open and satoshi and ibara enter

Deep down I felt relieved...

Hey guys they came in and chitanda greeted them

Time flew

I got bored

I sigh n notice a book

It was a familiar book and walk to take it off the shelf..

That's when I turned back and tumbled onto chitanda who was just getting up..

We get tangled but immediately untangle ourselves and step away from each other..

I...I'm...sorry I say ,fisting my hands as she stood silent

She nodded and took her bag and ran out

I sigh

Whar was that all bout satoshi asked and I paused

what?

Why did she run away like that ibara asked

I bit my lip

I knew the reason but its best not to tell them

I ...I have no clue...

..

It's been almost a week since that kiss and...I'm still flustered

I cant face chitanda

But...I...I need to talk to her

I don't like it..

Her ignoring me...running away

That damn instinct of mine that day...curse it

And ...it's weird now not to hear I'm curious

I...ok...

I will talk to her

.

I go to the club room and put my bag on the table

Where is chitanda I asked as Satoshi and Ibara packed their bags to go to their respective clubs..

Chitanda San is on the terrace..

O..k Thnks I say and go up the stairs

I slowly open the door and through the creek I see chitanda standing by the railing

But when the whole door opens...another figure emerges..

Minamoto?

But..usui San..she said in her usual curious voice...

Huh?what? Why that voice with him?

She takes his hand with hers

I'm curious she said

That hurt...seriously hurt...

Her discussing her curiosities with someone not me

I thought you came to me for your mysteries... I said,deeply hurt and they turned to me

Oreki San...what are you doing here

Hey oreki kun minamoto said as he put his hand on her shoulders...casually

Is he the reason you have been ignoring me? I asked

WHat?oreki San-

Excuse me? Minamoto interrupted

Stay out of this minamoto ...I said

Whoa...calm down oreki kun-

I said stay...out of it...it's between her and me ok...

WHat?who is she to you huh?

She is my girlfriend... I said angrily n chitanda turned to me,disbelief in her eyes

Oreki San! Excuse us usui San ...she said and she grabbed my hand and took me inside

What is the mater with you?she asked

And I looked away

Nothing... I said amd walked back to the club room...

Honestly,I don't know what took over me

I just...it doesn't feel right

I dint like it...

Him,her...

It's annoying because-

Wait

Do I...

Do...I do!

I...I have...feelings for Chitanda

Tht cant b...it cant

I rush to the table to take my bag when chitanda grabs my hand

What is it ? ...I asked as she pulled me to turn to her

What was all tht there?

A warning...

What?i don't- fine...go apologise to him oreki San

I have no reason to

Oreki San!

Is he your boyfriend?

What-

Is that why you have Been avoiding me?

What...no..oreki San I-I ..why do you care anyway...?

I just do

Aren't u in a relationship with misaki Chan

What?

Yes...I saw u two hug the other day -

...I'm Nt in a relationship with her

What- but..fine ...sorry...she said and almost walked away,looking tensed

But I pulled her back n cornered her against the table...

My instincts at work again

My arms on the table from Around her

She avoided my gaze

You dint tell me chitanda...

I dint tell u what?

Do...do you like him?

No...I...usui San ...he's a good friend

Then why Were you avoiding me...really ...

She was flustered , I could tell

I - I ...

Chitanda

I...I wanted to stay away from u because if stay I ll- she pauses as she looks into my eyes

Then what Chitana?

I..I'll fall for u...again she said with a cracking voice...hitting a deep spot in me

I couldn't help but stare into her eyes

I...I've told u..now let me -

She stopped speaking as I gently caressed her cheek

She held my gaze n I leaned in

She dint budge...she just closed her eyes as our noses touched

I felt her breathe on my lips as my fingers went into her hair

I press my lips against hers

My heart rate fastened as she kissed me back

But I slowly pull back

She let go..reluctantly and we opened our eyes

Chitanda I...I...I - a tear rolled down her left eye

WA- she smiled

She caressed my cheeks and leaned closer

I know now...she said and smiled as her lips met mine

I passed into a bliss

One of My hands laced with hers

My other hand rest on the table as she pulled me closer to herself

I almost deepen the kiss but stop

It's silly why I had to stop

I had to breathe

I gently break the kiss and we pant

She smiled and hugged me

I couldn't be happier

..


End file.
